Mauerfall
by AwesomePrussianBlue
Summary: Prussia, now representing the GDR, is watching the party's press conference when the spokesperson accidentally releases confidential information. At the border crossing he has to make a decision, determining the fate of his country and his own life. Will he see his family and friends again? Will his love come back to him? Prucan, USUK, Gerita; semi-historical


**A/N: First of all, I just want to note that this is the first fanfic I wrote in probably 5 years (at least in English), so in case it is really bad I apologize in advance.**

 **I guess this might need some explanation to make understanding a bit easier. This story is loosely based on the documentary "Schabowskis Zettel - 9. November 1989 in Ost-Berlin" (you can find it on youtube; if you know German and have about 75 minutes I would really recommend watching it).**

 **Some names you should know to understand the story:**

 **\- Günter Schabowski: official of the Socialist Unity Party of Germany (SED), spokesman of the SED**

 **\- Gehard Lauter: part of the group that worked on the new travel law**

 **\- Egon Krenz: the GDR's last communist leader**

 **\- Oberst Ziegner: some military official (pretty random, but his name was mentioned in the documentary)**

 **\- Harald Jäger:** **Stasi lieutenant colonel who was in charge of the passport control unit** **; he disobeyed the orders and opened the Bornholmer Straße border crossing**

 **\- ZK: abbreviated version of Zentralkomitee / central committee**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, some dialogues in German, historical references**

 **Pairings: Prucan, USUK, Gerita, Spamano if you squint**

Gilbert knew that his nation was falling apart. His people were revolting, the Monday demonstrations always lead to the imprisonment of political dissidents. Russia was monitoring him closely, probably waiting with his tanks, ready to attack. The same brutal, merciless way he had done it back in 1953.

Currently, he was sitting on his couch waiting for the press conference of the party to air. He knew that his interior ministry was debating, trying to pass a new bill that would make traveling easier. The whole situation was tense, to say the least. His citizens were fleeing, selling everything they had to start a new life on the other side, the side of the border that was so close and yet out of reach for Gilbert. He had heard from Hungary that his people were crossing the curtain at her borders ever since she had opened them not too long ago.

He sighed at the thoughts that came to his mind now; how Hungary had breakfast with Austria again and he was just sitting at his outdated apartment in East Berlin, wishing that he could at least hear his love's voice for a few seconds. Shaking his head he tried to push this thought aside. Even though Russia's new boss seemed to strike a new path he still made sure to keep Gilbert as locked up as ever. Last time he had visited Ivan he had smiled at him, maybe nearly been friendly, yet he had just calmly and firmly told him that he was not planning on letting him see his brother or any other NATO power any time soon.

His boss had informed him that they would be holding a meeting. Obviously, he had stayed home. He hardly remembered the last time he set a step into the SED building, especially when the central committee was convening. Nothing ever came out of it anyway...

His attention went back to the television in front of him as his new media spokesperson Schabowski was opening the interview at 6pm sharp. His red eyes scanned the audience. Various international journalists were there, cameras and microphones ready. The room was crowded, he noted. Apparently, the others were expecting things to change? Why else would they send out that many reporters today? Gilbert shifted in his seat and turned up the volume.

He suppressed a yawn as the conference went on. Irrelevant topics, things he had already been informed of after the last party convention had ended. Half an hour in and he was more than willing to turn off the TV.

18.51 o'clock, Gilbert knew that this would end soon. It had to or else, he would be put to sleep right in front of the television. An Italian journalist began to speak. He had snickered slightly when he had noticed him coming in, way too late since the conference had already started. Hell, was Feli not capable of sending reputable people to an interview? He was talking something about the ban of travel now which seemed to startle Schabowski slightly. The albino saw him rummaging around in his pile of paper.

"A decision has been made", Gilbert heard him say: "concerning the new travel law. The passage regulating the permanent departure will be changed." Now, he had his full attention. As his eyes were glued to the screen he saw how he was once again searching for something in the stack of documents in front of him until someone finally handed him a piece of paper. Schabowski put on his glasses and began to read.

He could not believe what he was being told. Some statement he had never heard about? How was that even possibly when he had to be informed about every new law passing in his country?

"International private trips can be applied for without any cause or requirements. Exit will be possible through all points of entry of the GDR." Gilbert did not even realize he was shaking, currently trying to comprehend what all of that meant.

"When will this take effect?", a West German reporter asked loudly.

"Well, as far as I know... right now. Immediately", Schabowski said, looking at his paper. The journalists started mumbling while eyeing the speaker in shock.

Did this mean that his borders were open? His citizens were free to leave? How had he not know about this before? A spark of hope cursed through him. _Maybe I will be able to go and see Ludwig._ He swallowed and glanced out of the window for a brief moment. _Maybe,_ he thought his a soft smile, _Mattie will come and see me._

His head snapped back to the TV immediately as Schabowski was repeating it all over again. The albino sprinted to his phone, dialing the number of his interior minister. Nobody picked up so he guessed that he probably went home already. Meanwhile, the press conference had officially ended and he registered a lot of reporters storming towards the front of the hall, demanding for the document to be translated again by the interpreters.

Gilbert was still standing in front of his telephone, trying to get one of his military functionaries to pick up.

"Oberst Ziegner, I just saw Schabowski's interview. Vhat is going on?!"

"So you are also calling because of this nonsense? It's nothing! You know the regulations, Mr. Beilschmidt. No departure without a visa and a valid passport." And he hung up on him.

…...

Ludwig Beilschmidt was sitting in his living room, turning on the TV just in time for the news.

He listened to the familiar theme tune as he brushed his hand over Aster's soft fur.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. According to Schabowski, citizens of the GDR will be able to leave the country through every point of entry between it and the BRD." The blond could not process what he had just heard. The phone started ringing.

"Hallo?", he asked with a trembling voice.

"Germany? It's me, America. Did you..." He was unable to finish his question.

"Ja, I just heard it. Is it true?"

"One of my journalists just called me. He said that he talked to Schabowski in private, after the conference. He... He said that he confirmed it. Citizens are allowed to leave without going to Hungary first." His hand gripped the telephone even tighter which caused the plastic to scrunch slightly underneath his fingers.

"What are we supposed to do?", he barely whispered.

"Dude, if that is really happening we have to get to Westberlin immediately! Call the others, I already talked to Mattie and Francis. Arthur also told me that he is getting ready as we speak!"

"D-do... do you think that he... is alright? After such a long time with Russia?" His heart was nearly bursting out of his chest. He was so happy that families would be reunited, a step closer to a nation that was meant to be united all along. And yet, as he thought about the bright smiles he would most likely encounter if the wall fell, would he have a reason to smile? His brother had gone through years of torture now so he did not know what to be prepared for. Should he expect the worst?

"He is a fighter", America simply answered in reassurance and hung up.

The phone rang again almost immediately.

"Allemagne?"

"J-ja", he stuttered, trying his best to stay calm.

"I'm on my way to the airport right now, I will pick you up on my way to Berlin", the voice that was heavily laced with a French accent told him.

"Danke, Francis." Germany knew that he still had no right to use his own airplane to land in Berlin.

"I will leave Paris in about 15 minutes", he said.

"Gut, I will make my way to the airport."

Just before he hung up, Francis quietly began to speak again: "I know you worry about him, mon ami. But I have known him for so long and trust me, he is tough. He has always been a warrior at heart."

…...

On the other side of the wall Prussia was running towards the border crossing Bornholmer Straße. More and more people were going there. He saw them discussing with the guards, some looking disappointed, some outraged. Faces full of hope and confusion.

"Jäger, tell me vhat is going on!", he ordered as he looked at the lieutenant.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, did you hear Schabowski's interview?", he asked.

"I did, but I had no information on this in advance. Next time I see Krenz I will make it very clear that I do not approve of this. The people at the ZK should be moredutiful than that. They did not obey my orders." He did not even try to hide his annoyance anymore.

"I have been told that we will not let them out", Jäger said. "I do not know what to believe."

"I tried contacting Lauter since he was assigned to work on the case. To no avail, obviously."

Gilbert turned around to looked at the crowd that had gathered in front of the gates. More and more people were coming, young and old alike, all curious and hopeful. The police was coming, exclaiming through a megaphone that no one would be able to leave without a visa. And still, more people were coming, requesting to be let out, not yet aggressive, but nevertheless persistent.

"Call Ziegner again", the albino told the lieutenant. Jäger nodded and went back to the telephone.

"Jäger again. More people are coming..." he turned back to Prussia. "He told me that he will call the ministry." He watched as the older male waited for an answer. "They question whether I can calculate the position realistically", Jäger stated in an angry tone. He pulled the phone out of his hands.

"Beilschmidt here. Listen to this", he held the receiver towards the crowd.

"Open the gates! Open the gates!" The chorus echoed. When he took the receiver again, Ziegner had hung up. He slammed the telephone down furiously. How dare he disobey him like that? He was the personification of this country after all.

He heard the Trabi's behind him honking. New people arrived, one after the other.

"Jäger, trigger the alarm now", he told him, his red eyes flicking nervously over the large crowd.

"But I am not authorized to do that", he replied with an unsure look.

"You know that we have to. This decision might not be yours to make under normal circumstances, but it's not like ve have another option now." Jäger nodded and placed the call.

"Do you think they would storm the border crossing?", the lieutnant asked.

"Possibly. Actually, it is really likely and I see vhy they vould. The situation is tense already and all this makes it even worse." Not that he could hold it against his citizens that they wanted to go. How would not want to be with his family, his friends, or be able to enjoy the prosperity the west had to offer? Gilbert turned back to Jäger as the aforementioned picked up the ringing phone.

He watched the other man as he listened, scratching his chin occasionally. He nodded every now and then until he hung up.

"New order from Ziegner. Everyone who is not cooperative will be allowed to go. The ones that are loud or threaten with violence can pass the border. Put a stamp next to the picture on the ID card."

The other border guards nodded and proceeded to follow the request. The people were cheerfully, some were crying. They were allowed to go. The freedom many of them had fought for all their life. It was there. The albino's heart was beating fast as the first of his citizens were passing the gate, walking over the bridge that marked the border between his and his brother's country.

"That vas it Jäger?", he questioned. "They are allowed to go?"

"Well...", he cleared his throat. "they are allowed to go. But they won't be able to come back. Ziegner ordered us to not tell them that."

"Vhat? So ve are throwing them out now? Just like that?" His eyes widened. This was not what he wanted.

"You see this stamp? This marks the deprivation of citizenship. Essentially, they are stateless now", the other man explained. Prussia shook his head. How could he just let this happen? These people were clueless. They had a life here, a job, a home. People still got stamped, gleeful smiles on their faces, as they did not realize what was happening to them...

As Gilbert looked a little further he saw people climbing on the wall from the west, not even the water cannons seemed to be able to stop them as they were celebrating. Still, on this side of the wall, right in front of him, he saw the crowd that had not been let out. They started getting more and more demanding, Gilbert would have loved to be able to tell them that, if they were let out now, they would not be let back in, but the situation would probably get out of hand. He felt helpless to let his people suffer like that, the ambiguity was overwhelming.

Suddenly he noticed that people were passing around a sheet of paper.

"Vhat is that", he asked one man that was standing close to him.

"That", he exclaimed "is what Schabowski read out in his interview!" Another man started reading it, loudly, so the whole crowd could hear. They were coming closer and closer to the guards. Gilbert saw that Jäger did not know what to do anymore.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jäger sounded defeated.

"You are the boss! You should know!", one of the guards replied angrily. Clearly, they were nervous, maybe even afraid.

"Mr Beilschmidt", he turned to him. "Should I just let them leave? Or... should I command the guards to shoot?" The last part was a lot more quiet, as if he had trouble saying it out loud.

"God, no! Nobody will be shoot today!"

Another guard came closer.

"Jäger, there is a couple that wants to come back", he panted as he had just run from his sentinel.

"And?"

"Well, they have the stamp... and their kids are still at home", he muttered.

"Leave them back in", Gilbert prompted. "Cancel everything. Just leave them back in. Every one of them." The guards looked puzzled.

Finally, Prussia did not care anymore. He wanted to cross the damn border just as much as everybody else did. His people were unhappy, he was unhappy and now it was time to change it.

Seid gehorsam, doch nicht ohne Freimut, the Prussian virtues said. Be obedient, but not without frankness. He had been obedient, to his country, to the alliance he never wanted to have in the first place. He had accepted his bosses words. He had shown them his subordination and his sense of duty.

Once upon a time, he had been a soldier, disciplined and brave. They had taken his country away from him, but deep inside, he was still just as strong as before.

The guards were still looking at him, holding their breath.

"Vhat did I just say?!", he bellowed. "Open the gates now! No passport controls, let them out! Let them come back!" His military tone was coming back. His heart was banging in his chest, the sound ringing in his ears as he realized what he had done. They were free. Ultimately, the wall was falling. The crowd was streaming over to the west, cheering and screaming. The ones coming from the west that were brave and curious enough to approach the border jubilated with them. Gilbert saw as people were opening their arms as if they were greeting a family member they had not seen for a long time. In a way, he thought to himself, they were.

He glanced at the clock. 23:30. He drew a few shaky breaths, trying to calm himself as he walked past his guards. He left 28 years of imprisonment behind as he proceeded, following the crowd.

On the other side of the bridge people from both sides were celebrating, some were hugging each other and laughing in joy, others were crying in relief as they realized what had happened.

Gilbert's thoughts were racing. Would he see Ludwig and Mattie soon? Francis, Antonio, all the others? He rushed through the crowd in desperation. He felt that they were there, somewhere in Westberlin. Suddenly a voice called his name.

"Prussia!", he turned around to see a blond with bushy eyebrows in a green military uniform. Both took a moment to process before they walked forwards quickly, closing the distance. Gilbert felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace. His arms went around the blond's back. Even though he had never been all that close to the Brit, it felt amazing to have him here now. Being so close to someone familiar felt unbelievably comforting after years of being alone.

"Congratulations, Gilbert", he said as he patted his back gently. "We may not have been fond of each other in the past but I am glad you are well."

"Thank you Arthur", he replied softly. It was not exactly normal to use each other's human names among the countries, unless they were really close. But then again, what was normal about this night anyway? He slowly let go of Arthur to look his around. Arthur was here, so Ludwig would have to come. Surely he would want to see him?

Apparently the other understood. "Germany is traveling with France", he stated. "I'm sure they will be here any minute now." Gilbert merely nodded in response. His mind was to occupied to concentrate on anything else but scanning the crowd.

A familiar laugh echoed in the distance. Francis was here. Ludwig, his heart screamed at him, he is so close now! And then he saw them. Francis was wearing his ridiculous cape again, occasionally smiling at the people around him. Gilbert was too mesmerized to noticed though.

"Bruder!", the tall blond whispered as he stood a few meters away from him. And Prussia just ran, throwing himself into the German's arms and nearly knocking him over in the process.

"How are you?", Germany whispered shakily. The albino grinned into the embrace, chuckling slightly. "I'm awesome now", he answered happily.

He felt his brother trembling in his arms. A sob shook his tall body.

"Aber aber Ludwig, du musst doch nicht weinen. Ich bin ja wieder da. Und noch mal werdet ihr mich nicht mehr so einfach los!", he promised with confident smile. (Now, now Ludwig, you don't have to cry. I'm back now. And you all won't get rid of me that easily again!)

"I-Ich kann es nicht glauben. 28 Jahre... Es ist kein Tag vergangen an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe." (I-I cannot believe it. 28 years... There was not one day I did not think about you.)

Gilbert leaned his face towards his brother's until their foreheads were touching. He looked him deeply in the eyes, red met blue. "Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Brüderchen. Auf alles das, was du erreicht hast. Ich liebe dich", he smiled lovingly, running a pale hand through the other's slicked back blond hair. (I am so proud of you, little brother. Of everything you achieved. I love you.)

"Ich liebe dich auch, Gilbert. Ich weiß, dass es nicht immer einfach war mit uns, aber trotzdem warst du der beste große Bruder, den ich mir vorstellen kann", he replied as he let the tears fall freely. (I love you too, Gilbert. I know that things haven't always been easy between us, but nevertheless, you are the best big brother I could have asked for.)

Gilbert appreciated it, even more so since he knew that Ludwig had never been good with words. Emotions had always overwhelmed him and made him uncomfortable, so hearing him talk like this was nothing he had ever expected to happen. He felt at ease right now, with Ludwig being with him. There were times when he had doubted this would ever happen. Since the sentiment in his nation had begun to change Russia had made it clear that he was displeased. Every time his people were out protesting on the streets he had feared that Ivan would come. It often came to his mind that the change of mentality could get him killed in no time.

Slowly, he let go of his brother who was wiping his tears away with his sleeve. With a huge grin he turned to Francis.

"It's nice to see you", he said as he hugged him tightly.

"Honhonhon", Francis laughed his signature laugh. "I thought that communism would take a toll on you, but mon ami, you look as good as ever!"

Prussia snickered. "You thought I would let my awesomeness be affected? You should know that it takes more than a few decades of Russia's torture to break the awesome me." Francis laughed again.

"Well, he is back", Britain said with a smile.

"Ja, and he hasn't changed one bit."

"I know you vouldn't vant it any other vay", he responded.

Suddenly he stumbled forwards as something forcefully hit him in the back.

"Prussia! Ve~!", a voice screamed into his ear.

"Italy!" He smiled at the brunette whose arms were still around his neck.

"It's so good to see you! Now that you are here Germany can be really happy again, right?" he beamed at the German.

"Ja, Italy. I will be", he replied.

"And you can come over now and eat pasta and pizza! By the way, I also brought big brother Spain and mio fratello, they are sooo happy to see you!", he explained cheerfully. Prussia watched him walk over to his brother, realizing that he was unusually close to the blond.

"Vhen did that happen?", he asked, his eyes looking from his brother to Italy and back again.

"A vhile ago", Ludwig replied with a flush on his face. Feliciano just grinned as he clung to the German's arm.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" He patted him on the back in approval. Seeing his brother hand in hand with Feliciano made him hope even more that Mattie would get here soon...

"Gilbert!", he heard Spain's cheerful and carefree voice behind him.

"Antonio", he said with a smile as two tan arms pulled him into a hug. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know, there was a storm that destroyed a lot of my tomatoes but other than that I've been fine. Good to have you back after Russia took you away", he said, frowning slightly.

"I'm glad I'm back now. They didn't even have bananas over there!" Prussia grinned.

"Dios mío, did they have tomatoes?"

"Ja, they did", the albino answered with a snicker. Lovino was standing right behind the Spaniard with an awkward expression, trying to not look at Gilbert.

"Lovi, come say hola to Gil!", Spain grabbed his sleeve to pull him closer.

"Do I have to?", the Italian muttered.

"Si!"

"Well then... I guess it's... okay that you are here, potato bastard 2..."

Antonio looked at him in disapproval. "Romano, be nice!"

"Don't worry, at least he didn't insult me too much this time", Prussia laughed.

He took a moment to just look at his friends. Being able to be here with them still felt surreal. When he had stood up this morning he would have expected to be asleep at this time, maybe with a beer or two too much in his system. Instead, he was standing in Westberlin, on the other side of the border.

"It's really awesome to see you all!" The Prussian paused for a moment. Should he ask if Mattie was coming? Maybe he was just getting his hopes up now? The question became unnecessary when he heard an obnoxious laugh echoing in the street. So America was here? Maybe that meant...

"Guys! We made it, finally!", Alfred called and waved. _We_ , it ringed in his ears. He was not alone. So he either brought this weird alien or his brother and obviously he desperately hoped for the latter.

He saw America approaching them, dressed in his signature military uniform and his bomber jacket, a slightly smaller figure walking behind him.

Prussia felt his knees getting weak. He knew that only his cute little Canadian could hide his beautiful face behind his blond hair like that. He hadn't even looked up yet.

The albino just starred at him, every step he took felt like an eternity. While America came up to him Canada stayed away. Did he not want to see him? He nearly forgot to return Alfred's hug.

"It's so good to see you bro! We're totally kicking communism's butt!", he exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Ja...", the albino said quietly.

"Come on, Alfred", Arthur said as he pulled the American away. "Gilbert still has a special someone waiting for him." A knowing smile from the Brit. So Mattie told him about their relationship?

His heart was beating fast. He quickly tried to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants as he came closer.

He stopped in front of the blond, drawing a shaky breath. Mattie was crying into his hands, not looking up at the Prussian. Carefully, he wrapped his fingers around the other's wrists, pushing his hands away so he was able to properly see him.

"Mattie?" Teary violet eyes searched red ones. It broke Gilbert's heart to see him like that. Sad, heartbroken; and it was all his fault. "I'm sorry, Mattie...", he whispered. "I know I broke our promise... But you know I never vanted to go there, right? I swear I didn't mean to leave you, ever." His arms went around the blond's back to pull him closer. The Canadian returned the embrace, crying into his shoulder.

"I-I thought th-that you forgot a-about me...", he sobbed softly. "I-I wrote so many l-letters and you never answered..."

"Oh Gott, nein! How could I forget about you? I never got any of the letters... I'm so sorry, Birdie..." He felt his eyes burning as the tears started to well up.

"D-does that mean that you... still w-want me then?" The albino wanted to smile, Mattie was just so cute, asking him as carefully and unsurely as he did.

"Ja, of course! Mattie, I should have said it more before all this happened and I regret that I didn't but I love you!" Prussia choked softly. His hand softly stroked the Canadian's cheek, his fingers wiping the tears away from the flushed skin.

"I love you Gil", he whispered. Prussia stepped back and wiped his eyes furiously. He was not supposed to cry, especially when Mattie needed him to be strong, to comfort him. The other immediately closed the distance.

"Scheiße, I-I'm sorry Birdie... I just...", he stopped as more tears threatened to come out. No one should ever see him like that.

And then, Canada did something he had never expected him to do. His sweet, shy Canadian pulled him forward into a deep kiss. Their lips meet hungrily, with Matthew's tongue asking for entrance almost immediately. Prussia buried his pale hands in the blond locks while he let his love control the kiss. He tasted Mattie's salty tears on his lips, mixed with his own. His body felt hot, desperately trying to fill his lungs with air as he tried to extend their kiss a little longer as Matthew's shaky arms embraced him.

When they begrudgingly let go he was trembling all over, his breathing recovering.

"I love you so much Prussia", Canada panted weakly.

The albino smiled happily. "I love you too, Birdie. I will make sure that nothing comes between us this time."

"Luddy, look how happy Gilbert is!", he heard Feliciano say. He had completely forgotten about the other countries. Mattie looked over to the others, searching his brother's gaze.

"So, this is why you were always sad Mattie?", America asked. Canada simply nodded.

"Why did you never tell me bro?"

"Arthur was the only one who ever asked me...", he mumbled in response.

"Artie? You knew about that? Why didn't you tell me?", Alfred looked sad.

"Why _I_ did not tell _you_ , of all people?!cWell, you certainly do not understand other people's feelings to begin with. Also, real genuine heartbreak is not solved with a cheeseburger and a pint of coke! Not that you know what loneliness feels like though...", the Brit snarled at him and started to walk off.

"Artie?", he called after him.

"Mon ami, looks like you have something to sort out", Francis said, gesturing in that direction Arthur had taken.

"Yeah, I guess I gotta go now", he mumbled and followed the other quickly.

"Bruder, how long have you... been vith Canada?", the German asked. Prussia smiled tenderly at the Canadian.

"It's been a vhile", he said with a grin. "Shortly after I kicked Austria's ass last century, right Birdie?" Canada nodded gently. The albino's arm went around his waist to pull him close. "I asked him out and he said yes! Because he is awesome like that! I dare say, he is just as awesome as the awesome Prussia himself!"

"Wow, Potato Bastard Number 2 definitely is in love...", Romano grumbled.

"Ohonhonhon, mon petit Matthieu finally found his special someone and he didn't even tell papa?"

"I thought you might not take it well, with Prussia being your friend...", he replied. Francis just laughed his signature laugh, snickering along with Prussia.

"I still have one question though", Italy asked, causing everyone else to look at him. "Is no one else hungry? I really want pasta now."

"Idiota, how can you think about food now?!"

"But fratello, aren't you hungry at all?"

"Kesesese", Prussia laughed, giving Canada a quick kiss on the cheek. "I really missed all of you. And I would not say no to pasta and some nice beer right now."

…...

Meanwhile:

"Arthur? Artie? Are you here?", the American called helplessly as he walked through the dark streets of Berlin. Suddenly he heard a soft whimper.

"Artie? You're here?", he turned around the corner to find the Brit sitting on a bench, his face buried into his hands. "Hey", he said softly as he carefully sat next to him. "Will you tell me what's goin' on?"

The other male looked up. "What are you even doing here?", he asked angrily.

"I don't want you to be sad, ya know? I'm sorry if I upset you or something...", America mumbled.

"You just don't understand anything! Your brother came to me because I knew what it felt like to be all alone, left by the one person you truly loved!" Arthur sobbed. "You still don't understand, America?" He shook his head. "See! I tried to show you and you pushed me away!"

"Show me what? Arthur, just tell me!", he pleaded desperately. England jumped up, looking at him, his eyes full of anger and pain.

"I love you, you wanker!", he choked a little. "And you just left me! You never saw how much you hurt me! Or you never cared..." The American gulped. How could he not have seen that?

"You... love me Artie?", he asked in surprise.

"D-don't make me repeat it...", he muttered, turning away from the taller male.

"Since when?"

"Since before you left me... It has been a while I guess..." The brit did not dare turning around to look at the other, his head hanging low. He did not even hear the American getting closer, until he felt two arms wrapping themselves around his midsection, Alfred's head on his shoulder.

"You are such a putz Artie", he laughed quietly. "You know, I thought I was never gonna tell you that, but I always felt really weird when you called me your little brother. I wanted you to see me as a man, not a kid. So I thought I should become strong to protect you... I thought you would take me serious as a real country. I... just really wanted to be your hero", he said softly. The older nation turned around to look at him.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?"

"I love you, you dumbass! I thought that you would be proud of me being all independent and powerful and stuff..." The Brit starred at him blankly. "I never meant to hurt you..."

"I...", he started, but stopped almost immediately. Thinking about the revolution still brought tears to his eyes. Sure, it had hurt when he felt his empire, once one of the most powerful once in the world, fall apart, but in the end it had broken him to lose Alfred. "You are an idiot, you know that? Why did you not tell me that?"

"I just thought you... oh this is embarrassing... I kinda thought you were going out with Francis..."

"You what? Why would you think that?!"

"Well, you guys were always close and he was flirting and stuff, so I just assumed that there was something going on between you", he explained, his face slightly flushed. England shook his head.

"You are such a dummy, America."

"But you love it!", he exclaimed cheerfully, pressing his lips to the Brit's.

"I do, probably way too much, poppet...", he told him with a smile.

"So, there is just one thing left to do, right?", America asked with a smirk and a wink. Arthur's cheeks instantly went red.

"D-don't you think that that is a bit early?", he stuttered.

"Why? It's like half past 2, dude. I'm hella hungry! Do you think McDonalds is open 24/7 here in Germany?" The older nation knit his brows in anger.

"Alfred F. Jones, you seriously are an idiot!", he grumped and started walking away. America followed him right away.

"Artie? For real now, I'm starving! Artie?"

 **Another A/N: Don't ask me why it all ended in this random USUK part, it just happened and I didn't have the heart to delete it (although I had originally planned to end it with some Prucan smut). Also, Prussia is probably way too emotional but I felt that after not seeing his love for so long he could not be all calm and collected either.**

 **Anyway, I hope it was at least kind of entertaining.**


End file.
